I'm so Sorry Pip
by TheMuffinBuddies
Summary: When he fell through the ice she hoped he would appear any moment with his goofy smile and say "Sorry for making you worry Pip, but I'm fine, so you don't have to worry about me." Then he'd give her a tight hug and say "I'm so sorry Pip, I really am," then they could go home. But he wasn't coming back up. (This summary really sucks lol, :P One-Shot, an MBK story)


_A/N Hello! Look! MBK is not dead! I know what your thinking, "Woah! Really? I thought MBL murdered you so she could take the whole account for herself!" But nah, she's not that bad... I suppose. We are having an RotG party tomorrow so that will be fun! Lol, I hope you enjoy this little one shot thing I did. I came up with the idea myself, believe it or not, during school! *gasp!* Please enjoy this mediocre story of mine._

* * *

A small figure sat huddled up against a snow drift next to a frozen lake. Her big, brown eyes were heavy with tears as sobs racked her small frame.

_My fault… It's all my fault he's dead._

She had already given up on scrabbling uselessly at the ice and had retreated back to shore, knowing that it would be pointless if she fell in as well. Instead she sat and prayed, watching the hole surrounded by cracks in the center of the lake, if she waited long enough he'd pop up any time, his brown hair dripping water as he tossed it out of his brown eyes, so he could see her better. Then he'd say, "What's wrong Pip?" as he gave her one of his trademark smiles and she'd cry in relief which would confuse him to no end.

Eventually she'd run out of tears and start laughing, and then she'd give him a good slap for making her worry. Knowing him, he'd probably make a giant game of tag out of it.

But as she waited the small smile that had wormed it's way onto her face vanished… He wasn't coming back up. She had been waiting long after dark when her parents came crashing through the woods calling her name.

They cradled their baby as she began shaking with cold and her renewed sobs, she didn't tell them what happened, but when they called for their son and received no response except a gust of wind they instantly became worried for their other child.

The parents called a while longer before the father finally noticed the hole in the middle of the lake. There was an audible gasp from the mother as she realized what happened, she was comforted briefly by her husband before they grabbed their daughter and dragged her away from the lake.

There was a steady breeze that accompanied them the whole way home and even after they had the girl swaddled in blankets and rested near the fire she still shivered with cold. The windows coated themselves with frost as the girl laid in her blankets watching the little magic trick being preformed on the glass.

"I miss you already Jack."

* * *

The frost child snapped his head up from his work at his name, when he saw more unshed tears in the young girl named Pippa's eyes he clucked his tongue and sighed. This wouldn't do.

He wasn't positive, but for some unknown reason he knew that children were supposed to be happy and active, not sad and gloomy. How could he brighten her spirit? She'd been crying ever since he woke up by the frozen lake, "Haven't you run out of tears yet?" he asked softly, although he knew she couldn't hear him. It seemed that no one could see him, not the girl, her parents or the few people who were still up at this hour.

At first he'd been baffled, but he'd brushed it off and decided to figure it out later, choosing instead to follow the girl and try to give her a friendly presence. She needed a friend and it looked like standing in the same room like a stalker would have to do for now.

He sighed and stared outside at the falling snow, resting his weight against the window, causing more frost patterns to climb their way up the cold glass. The girl's eyelids started drooping after a while and that was when the spirit decided to sneak out. "I'll come back in the morning, I promise," he whispered gently as her eyes shut. He eased the window open enough to slip through and landed on a patch of snow that was beginning to build up quite a ways.

Sliding the window shut caused a small click that the boy winced at, hoping it hadn't been loud enough to alert the girl. When she remained still, he turned and slowly began walking back towards the woods, that's when it happened.

There was a sudden shout that rose an octave to a scream, he jolted and whipped around quickly, unable to make out the words. His pulse began to slow as he focused on what the voice was saying and when he figured it out his eyes widened in surprise.

"Jack! Jaaaack! Don't leave me behind! At least take me with you! I'm sorry! I'm so, so- sorry!"

_Stop it! _He scolded himself, he knew she wasn't calling to him, why would she call to someone she couldn't see? Obviously there was another Jack there, or better yet, not there. So why did his heart break every time she called his name? Why was it so hard to turn and walk away from the poor girl who couldn't see him?

Sighing, he forced himself to turn around and keep walking and that's when the voice became louder and sharper. It's also when a door opened and when Jack turned to look over his shoulder his heart jumped to his throat, the girl stood outside her doorway with tears trailing down her face.

"NO! Jack! You promised we'd be okay? You promised that everything would be alright! You're my brother! Please don't leave me! Don't leave me all alone!" Her voice cracked and fluctuated in volume so many times that it was hard to understand, but Jack had heard it just fine. He also saw her fall to her knees and pound the snow covered ground with small fists, when her parents came to retrieve her she pulled against them and looked up, seemingly right at Jack and whimpered out, "Don't go…"

Jack choked on air as he turned his head away and kept walking from the sad scene, maybe the girl was calling to him, but she was probably just traumatized by whatever had happened.

But that didn't mean it hurt any less when he heard her collapse on the ground and let out a terribly raspy sob, it didn't do anything to sit around, though. It wouldn't bring _her_ Jack back.

As he disappeared into the tree's his throat slowly began unclenching and he reached up a hand to wipe away tears he didn't know had fallen.

"I'm sorry Pip… I'm so sorry. I'll come back to see you. I promise."

* * *

_Wow... That was a lot shorter then I thought it would be... Also, this isn't edited because I'm too lazy, so I apologize for all the grammer mistakes, please tell me what you think, I love hearing from you! _

_OH! and those of you who have wanted another chapter of "They Don't Exist" I apologize for that as well, the idea totally died on me and evry time I sit down and force myself to grind through it, it comes out awful. So I might try a few more times to do that, but no promises. I know. I suck._


End file.
